Yoroshiku master
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Kurogane meets Fai on a crowded street and gets the surprise of a lifetime. "What do you mean I'm Santa!" Kuro/Fai fanfic based on the manga Yoroshiku master. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Meeting my reindeer

_A long time ago, God gave a reindeer to Santa, who had delivered presents all by himself before. The reindeer could do anything, as long as it was for Santa, and so Santa was able to deliver presents to many children with its help._

Kurogane sighed as he let the book down; once again he was going to spend Christmas alone. Sure, he could ask Yuuko to join him but he didn't want that drunken hag in his house again, the last time ended with him going to the hospital with a broken leg and nose.

Looking outside the large kitchen window, Kurogane decided to take a walk to clear his head and possibly buy a few last minute Christmas gifts.

X_O_X_O_X

People covered the sidewalk like ants, Kurogane was always bumping into people and it was annoying the hell out of him. The next person to bump into him would get an earful of cusses.

Then he saw him, a tall blonde, no, golden haired man. His skin was pale like the finest porcelain and his eyes were like the clear sky and so sincere. Their shoulders slammed to each other and the blonde muttered an apology.

Unknowingly to Kurogane, a crimson colored ribbon appeared on his wrist and ended around the blonde's neck like a leash, and as Kurogane walked farther away, the blonde was pulled backwards and fell onto the ground, hard.

People stared as Kurogane realized something was tied around his wrist and he looked back at the blonde who had risen back up and was dusting off his pants.

Suddenly, the blonde beamed up at Kurogane and clasped Kurogane's hands smiling brightly.

"I found you, my master!"

"Let go off me." Kurogane ordered and the blonde let go with a disappointed look.

"What's going on?" Kurogane decided to ask, wondering if this was a new twisted reality show.

"Well," The blonde's smile returned. "I'm your reindeer Santa claus-sama."

Kurogane ignored the crazy blonde and turned to leave but unfortunately he couldn't, the damn ribbon around his wrist was tied to the damn blonde's throat. He began to wonder if it would be considered murder if he would drag the blonde back home and he would choke to death on the way. Probably.

"What are you?" Kurogane immediately regretted asking.

"I'm your reindeer! My name is Fai and I'm 18 years old!" The blonde, Fai replied.

"What the hell?!! I don't remember ever becoming Santa and you sure as hell don't look like a damn reindeer."

"Then would you please say 'Please become a reindeer' to me?" Fai asked.

"Why do you want me to say 'Please become a reindeer'?" Kurogane asked and Fai began to glow and the next thing he knew, a snow white reindeer was standing right in front of him.

People all around 'ooh'ed' and 'ah'ed', thinking that this was probably some magic show, but Kurogane knew better. The guy in front of him had just turned into a freaking reindeer, so Kurogane did what _anyone_ would do, he passed out.

_X_mas_X_mas_Xmas_

Kurogane awoke to the annoying feeling that he was being watched, and indeed he was for there were people he had _no_ idea who they were.

"Oh, he woke up!" A young boy announced with a grin.

"Fai! Santa woke up!" An elderly woman called kindly.

A moment later, Fai appeared with a heating pad on his head, a thermometer in his mouth while holding a bowl of ice cold water. He dropped it all when he saw his 'Santa' and clung to him like magnet.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kurogane was a bit surprised. "When you passed out so I didn't have any idea what to do."

"Get away from me, pervert." Kurogane growled and Fai was thrown into a pack of pillows by an unseen force.

The elderly woman tended to Kurogane while the others helped Fai out of the pile of pillows.

"Why doesn't any of this surprise you people?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh that's because," Kurogane took a deep breath. "We're all 'Santa's reindeer'. That's our family lineage."

'Oh great instead of one insane idiot, I get a whole family. Perfect.' Kurogane thought.

And so began the explanation of 'The reindeer family'.

"We reindeers, are scattered around the world. We search for our masters…our Santas. When a reindeer comes in contact with its master its reins come out and bind them together. So you are Fai's only Santa. Santas are just normal people and the reindeers do all the flying for them. They have to team up to deliver the presents. Reindeer can't pull their sleds without their Santa to direct them." This was going to be a_ long _speech.

"The Santa who manipulates a reindeers reins is the only one capable of harnessing the reindeer's power. Fai will obey you absolutely."

"So he'll obey me, no matter what?" Kurogane asked looking at the reins.

"Yes, his body will move itself base on your orders." The elderly woman replied.

"But can I cut these off?" Kurogane asked raising his tied wrist.

"Oh no, that is not possible but they are elastic and normal people can't see them."

"Work hard to deliver the presents! We're counting on you Santa!" The whole family cheered and Kurogane felt a slight blush adorning his cheeks. A blush of pride he told himself.

_Latelaterlater_

Kurogane and Fai were walking in a crowded street, people everywhere were buying last minute presents, and no one seemed to notice the reins that tied him to that blonde lunatic.

"Can I approach you again master?" Fai asked innocently making Kurogane sigh, that blonde was making him soft with all his smiling.

"Sure, why the heck not."

The next thing he knew, Fai was hugging him from the behind, breathing into his ear.

"Get off me!" Kurogane snarled and Fai let go.

Kurogane, feeling bored, decided to amuse himself. After all that 'reindeer' did everything he ordered him.

"Raise your left leg" Fai did so

"Raise your right arm" Again Fai followed his orders.

"Let both your arm and leg back down." Fai did so and his smile never faded, it was annoying Kurogane.

"Why the hell are you so happy?! Are you happy being a slave?" Kurogane asked.

"Hm?" Fai seemed surprised.

Kurogane sighed. "Not having any freedom must be tough. At least struggle a little, you're annoying me with that careless attitude of yours."

Fai's smile widened. "My grandfather was a really great reindeer. He only met his Santa at Christmas but the two of them looked really good together. I always envied him so I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I even though I come from a family of reindeers, there are a lot of us who never get to meet with their Santas. I looked for mine in crowded places and then it turned out to be you." Fai smiled warmly toward Kurogane who grunted in response.

"You're so nice you even worry about me."

"Do not!!"

"But you just did!"

"S-shut up!"

The master and reindeer soon arrived at Kurogane's place and Fai stared at it in awe.

"Wow master! Is this your home?" Fai asked excited.

"Yeah, that's my place. You can leave me here, blonde." Kurogane said.

"Not until I greet your parents." Fai said taking a step towards Kurogane's house but was stopped by a harsh pull on his reins.

"Don't go inside."

"My name is Kurogane, by the way. I don't like being called master or Santa." Kurogane told Fai.

"Ah, Kurogane. How about Kuro-puu?" Fai asked.

"Yeah sure…I mean NO!" Kurogane yelled but it didn't seem to stop the reindeer boy who was now thinking up various nicknames. Too bad Kurogane had no control over his mouth.

Thirty minutes later, Fai had come up with over three hundred nicknames and decided to bid his Santa farewell. Kurogane returned home and immediately went to bed after an exhausting day. Tomorrow was probably not going to be any different

* * *

A really late Christmas story, I know but only the first three chapters involve the Christmas part (SPOILER). I just had to upload this story since I kinda promised it in my profile I hope the characters aren't too OOC 


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing for Christmas

"So, Kurogane. Have you heard?" Toya asked snapping Kurogane from his thoughts. He looked up and glanced at his friend.

"A reindeer suddenly appeared and disappeared in the middle of the city!" Tomoyo told him with a smile.

"Yeah but I don't believe that kind of crap." Toya said with a smirk. "It was probably a fake."

Kurogane sighed. He just couldn't tell his friend about the reindeer. About Fai.

'_That idiot would probably do anything I said_' Kurogane thought, breaking his pencil with his tight grip.

"Come here…" He muttered while digging in his bag for another pencil.

_Fai will obey you absolutely_

"You called?" A voice came from right next to him, surprising him since there was no way anyone could sit next to him because he was sitting right next to the _window_.

There he was, Fai, sitting on the opened window while the rest of the class stared in shock and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!! This is the third floor! How the hell did you get here?!"

Fai gave him a silly smile.

"Get over here you asshole!" Kurogane ordered and Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and embraced him.

People stared in awe while Kurogane was utterly speechless, since when could that 'reindeer' embrace him like that?

"Get the hell out!!!" Kurogane shouted angrily and Fai flew outside the same window he had come from.

Class just wasn't the same after that

_X_Z_X_Z

Growling angrily, Kurogane followed the reins that were tied to his wrist to find that bastard. He soon found the idiot dancing on the park fountain, what was wrong with that? He was dancing the 'Can Can' with a few children.

"Stop that nonsense and get down here!" Kurogane growled and Fai was right in front of him in only few seconds.

"Yes master Kuro-muu?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Stop calling me that!" Kurogane snapped.

"Ah, Kuro-sama, we have to find your Santa outfit!" Fai told him.

"My what?"

"Every Santa needs a nice outfit."

And that's how Kurogane ended up shopping for clothes with a _reindeer_.

"This one looks cute." Fai chirped as he showed him a crimson colored silk dress with some white fluff around the neckline and sleeves. It was quite simple but beautiful, to bad Kurogane didn't share that opinion with Fai.

"That's a dress; I'm a man so I don't wear those kinds of things!" Kurogane growled returning the dress.

"What about this?" Fai asked handing him a crimson colored bunny costume with white fluffy ears and tail.

"This ain't Halloween!"

"This?" This time he was holding a white suit with a crimson colored tie. "This is manly?"

"I prefer black." Kurogane turned his head.

"Look they have it in black! How lucky are we, ne?" Fai asked showing Kurogane the suit.

Kurogane was surprised, this suit was exactly his style, his size and had matching shoes. Great, now he was starting to sound like Tomoyo.

"Now that we've found your outfit, I can finally show you my surprise!"

"Surprise?" Kurogane didn't quite trust the look on his face.

And so he was dragged to Fai's home again.

_XCX_

"Look! It's the bag for the presents!" A woman, probably Fai's mother by the looks of it, explained with grin plastered on her pale face.

"Try putting your hand inside!" A child no older than ten chirped.

Kurogane did as they told and found a small map and what the woman had just called 'a list of good children'. Kurogane decided that if he was really to become this 'Santa' then he would have to figure out the shortest ways, he was going to be good at this, failure was not an option.

"Stop staring at me!" Kurogane growled at the reindeer family as they were eyeing him like sugar.

"Wah, Kuro-sama is so into his work!" Fai cheered.

"Shut up." Kurogane growled.

Everything was almost ready for Christmas Eve.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I was busy being obsessed over 'Bleach' XD  
I'm taking a break after I post the third chapter, I recently bought volume 2 of TRC (finally) and I need to work on my crack!fic 'Deleted scenes' and some other stories I have forgotten about. No worries though, this fic will not be forgotten. (though I need to work really hard on the fourth chapter)  
Please review and tell me what you think 


End file.
